Blood Thirsty
by PhoenixPandora
Summary: Mayu is a member of Kaien Cross acedemy, she is in the night class with her brother, what strange things will unfold for her? and is she really one of there kind?
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

We cannot help who we are, the night class at Cross Academy, we cannot help our natural desire to feed upon humans for our only source of food and drink. _Blood._ We cannot help our natural instinct whenever we sense it. We are beasts that take on a human form to lure our prey for own life supply.

The vampires at the night class feed from blood tablets, not as satisfying for our stomachs as normal blood, but it will do, we are not supposed to feed upon humans here, after all the humans here, in the day class, are students of dear Kaien Cross academy, The headmaster that has allowed us to stay here in his school in hiding from the Vampire hunters that hate us so much.

My brother, Kaname knocked on the door of my dorm room 'Mayu?' His voice called.

_Mayu Ai Etsuko Kaede Hitomi Kuran_

Yeah, that's me. Mayu Kuran…my full name is above…it's pretty long if I do say so myself it's a nuisance when prey ask for my full name when I'm dying for just a sip of blood. Just a sip. I don't bite my prey, I cut the skin with my sharp thumbnail then drink from there, if I bite I know I will turn the human into one of my kind or kill them…which is never good.

'Mayu, come on we have to go to class!' my brother called again. I put down the book I was reading and went over to the door, slowly opening it, I looked through the crack and saw my impatient brother stood there, arms folded; I pulled the door open fully and stepped out.

'I don't know why Yuuki-chan and Zero-kun bother trying to stop the females of the day class from seeing us' I told him, gliding down the stairs.

'I know…poor Yuuki…' He commented

'Poor Zero-kun more like, I mean he _despises _our kind' I said Zero Kiryu's name with admiration. My brother looked at me like I was insane; we reached the front doors and waited for the others. 'But of course, Yuuki owes you her life…her _blood_' I licked my lips 'You taste it whenever you're near her, it drives you mad' I whispered in his ear.

'Mayu-chan!'

I stopped and turned, the vice of the night class was stood there, Takumi Ichiijo and behind him was Hanabusa Aido, smiling stupidly. I hissed slightly in my brother's ear 'I know' then retracted from him.

Yuuki Cross, adopted daughter of the headmaster was saved from another of our kind by Kaname when she was little; I saw this all but stood beneath the shadows of the snowy trees. My twin showing off as he does in front of the scared girl, he always had a soft spot for vulnerable humans.

'Yes Ichijo-chan?' I stood in front of him, smiling devilishly.

He bent down and whispered 'don't bother you're brother, Mayu'

I sighed and lifted my head to see Aido 'He's so annoying' I told him as Takumi hit me on the head.

'You're annoying Mayu-chan!'

I rolled my eyes.

'Come on stop it we can go now' Kaname said, I pulled a face at him before he turned back to the front. 'I'm going to go at the back' He moved from the front to the back I caught the sleeve of his white uniform 'so you can see Yuuki-chan?' I giggled. He pulled away and moved silently. Takumi bent down again 'what did I say?'

I ignored him as Aido practically skipped to the gates, as he reached them he calmed down.

They slowly opened and the sound of day class girls screaming 'ahhh Kawaii!' filled the air. Being Vampire's we are more beautiful than most humans, another thing setting us apart from them.

Aido flaunted it as he walked between the girls. He is such a flirt. I looked back to keep an eye on my brother, Takumi forced it to the front 'leave him be' I sighed and looked at the human girls. Akatsuki Kain tried to calm Aido down but it didn't work, nothing could calm down his flirty ways. In the fuss I saw Yuuki got knocked over, I went over to see if I could help her, but dear old Kaname got there first. I rolled my eyes and went to Ruka 'Human girls are mad' I told her sourly, she nodded and looked at Kaname lovingly.

Kaname started stroking her face, but Zero came and removed his hand. I moved over to the fuss 'Kaname…' I warned him, a fight here would be painful…and bloody, I licked my lips at the thought.

Kaname moved his hand. 'You sure are scary, come on Mayu' He returned to the group as did I.

'Kiryu-san, Yuuki-san, Arigatou*' I bowed to them. Zero then shouted at the girls to move and Yuuki hit him, funny sight, I made an amused sound then went to Aido 'Get over yourself' I told him, As we entered the building for lessons.

We sat down and got lectured about the blood tablets and how we were the pride of the vampire race, come on.

After the lecture we all started talking Senri Shiki started talking about Yuuki being delicious to drink.

'Senri-san, don't talk about her like that' I told him calmly

'Shiki…' Takumi commented, I moved over to the vampire. The moon went behind the clouds and all looked at it, as this happened I felt flesh brush mine and I looked on my right side, Takumi was looking at me oddly. I moved my hands and crossed my arms in front of me. Our time of day had come.

I walked around the room slowly. 'Hmmm, these blood tablets give me a headache.' I commented as I examined one and put it in a glass of water; I watched it disperse and began to lift it to my mouth. Takumi stopped me.

'Then don't drink it'

I cocked my head on one side 'then how will I survive' I told him drinking the liquid rapidly. I smacked my lips as I put the glass down 'ahhh fake blood, how replenishing' I said cynically.

He rolled his eyes at me. Then began talking to the others, I saw my brother and went over to him 'Sorry about before, I had just woken up' I told him, staring at the cloud covered moon. 'Nii-san…you really do care about…about Yuuki-chan?' I asked him carefully.

'Yes, I do imouto' He answered just as carefully as I asked the question.

'Be careful Nii-san' I told him moving away from him, leaving him to his thoughts, He went to go walk around the building with Takumi…I was invited so I came along. Hiding in the shadows behind them, Nii-san went away and I was left with Takumi.

'So, any human girls you like the look of?' I asked out of the blue

'No…' He looked at me strangely like he did before. He moved closer to me, I felt his breath on my neck, 'Takumi-kun…' I blinked and moved away 'I have to go…' I told him…walking away from the vice president of the night class. I went to my dorm and Thought about those strange looks…

The next night came quicker than I had hoped. I got up quicker than the night before so I had time to have a drink before I came down. I dropped the tablet and picked up the glass, running a hand through my hair as I drank. After I opened my door and saw my brother walking down 'Hah, beat you Nii-san' I told him, as was went down the stairs, there wasn't as much as a fuss tonight as we came out.

It was a pretty calm night, I was in a room with Kaname and Takumi-kun, and it was three of us, until something had stirred outside, then Nii-san left, so it was Takumi and I. He sat down on a sofa in the room.

'I wonder what has happened' He spoke aloud.

I sat next to him on the sofa 'Maybe some blood has been spilt' I mused. I smiled 'I wonder whose'

I felt flesh on my hand again, another hand gripping mine; I looked to my side and saw Takumi 'Takumi…sama…' I was confused. He lifted up my hand and kissed it softly 'Mayu Ai Etsuko Kaede Hitomi Kuran, you smell good for one of our kind' He told me smiling just as softly as he had kissed my hand.

'It was Yuuki's blood' I told him standing up 'poor Aido, Nii-san will be mad'


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

I went to see my brother, he was lounging in his _dorm leader_ room, drink a blood tablet. 'Nii-san…Are you okay?' I asked as I sat down next to him on his chase lounge.

He looked at me and sighed 'you know it was Yuuki's blood don't you?' He asked taking a sip of the fake drink.

'Yes Nii-san…Aido got a taste of it didn't he…' I watched my brother drain the remnants of the cup.

'Yes' cold, harshness 'He did'

'Oh…' I looked away 'if she ever did intend to give her blood, I know it would be you she gave it too' I stood up and brushed out my skirt, I went to leave but Kaname caught my hand.

'Mayu-chan?'

I turned to face him, he never calls anyone _chan_

'Thank you dear imouto…you understand what others do not about Yuuki' He told me, I narrowed my eyes then let my face soften.

'Its okay Kaname-Kun' I smiled then left the room. I closed the door silently behind me. I turned to the corridor to see Takumi stood there. I looked at him opened my mouth then stopped, what could I say…he said I smelt good for a vampire…that's _abnormal_…I looked at him gasped unintentionally and fled to my own dormitory room to prepare Chocolate for Valentines ay, the female kind (like me) give out chocolate to the male kind, I have a few…_favourites_ from the day class so I've made some for them and of course, some chocolates for the males in the night class, it's a bit of a tradition for me to do so. When I had finished preparing I tired to get some sleep as dawn was fast approaching, But I could not get the day Zero Kiryu came to the academy, Kaname and I watched him arrive and saw how Yuuki cared for him…I fell instantly into deep adoration for both Yuuki and Zero. Such kind people, despite Zero's hate for the vampire race…he still cares…I love traits like that in people…it is so hard to find nowadays though…

It was the day before Valentines Day approached and as I tripped down the stairs I noticed Takumi stood at the top he saw me and followed me down the stairs.

'Oh come on boys, you'll all definitely get chocolate' I told them smiling

'That's 'cause you always make some for us all' Kain told me in his bored drawl.

'Because your all so nice' I smiled and looked at Ruka 'well most of them are anyway' I told her, she giggled and looked to her other side 'Kaname-sama!' she gasped ash e came down the stairs, I rolled my eyes and stood next to Takumi 'Good morning Kaname!' he greeted the president of the dorm.

'Shall we go?' He asked the group of vampires and the ones sat down stood up and we moved to the gates.

I caught up to my brother 'Nii-san, are you feeling okay?'

'Of course little Mayu-chan'

'Little!?'

The gates opened and the screaming girls hurt my ears. My brother said good morning to Yuuki and I did the same, hugging her 'Arigatou once more!' I told her. Kaname went over to Zero, I tensed what would he say, but I had no need to be worried, he was only wondering how Zero felt. I hugged Zero too, much to the displeasure of being hugged by a vampire.

'Mayu!' Aido called me in a sing-song voice 'some boys want to see you'

I rushed to the front and saw the human male kind 'Hello' I said softly as the Vampires went past 'How're you today?'

'We're fine' the boys replied in unison.

'Good' I quickly looked over them, not too shabby 'Be here tomorrow 'kay' I told them as I saw Kaname's inpatient glare.

'Do you have to toy with them?' he asked

'I'm not, there nice' I smiled then went on my tip-toes to whisper in his ear 'I'm sure there blood is too' I told him then skipped away.

My skip slowed down to a walk then stopped, I looked back to Zero, then to my brother 'I'm going to help him' I told my brother then ran to where he was.

'Kiryu-san?' I called his name as he came into view he saw me and glared 'I…I'm sorry…you really do hate our kind…but where not all like _her_' I told him, making sure my words we're kind.

'Your Kuran's sister right? Mayu?'

I nodded. 'I can help you take the blood tablets…if you don't take them-'

'I can live without them! I don't need your help!' he snapped at me then walked away

'But…but if you do, you can trust me' I called to him, no knowing whether he heard or not, I turned and saw Takumi 'oh…' I looked down, but he picked up my face.

'I scared you that night didn't I?' He asked

'No just shocked me'

'I'll walk you to the building' he told me taking my hand 'my treat'

I forgot that…or tried to when I awoke I got the chocolate to give ready and got changed. Today was going to be a good day, for everyone, I was to make sure of that. I delivered it to there rooms, so that they had room to carry the chocolate they received from the humans. I carried the chocolate for the human boys in a bag so I could not drop any.

The gates opened, the boys at the front, of course. Yuuki gave us a lecture and told us to only accept blood…well she told the male's that of course. I saw the boys waiting at the end of the long line of girls, they looked out of place.

'I'm sorry! You must be fed up of all the girls crooning over the boys in the night class' I bowed in respect to them 'here take them' I smiled and handed out the chocolate 'enjoy'

I left the group then. Takumi caught up to me 'Do I get any?'

'In your room check tonight' bored as I may have faked, I did not feel so tired. I went to the horse stables and sat down in front of my favourite horse. I saw Zero appear and lean against the stable doors.

I watched him deny a girl's thanks for saving her and watched her leave 'Zero, will you accept my chocolate?' I asked standing up and brushing the dust of my skirt. He looked shocked 'Thought not…'

'Fine' He told me, sticking out his hand, I got out the chocolate and put it in his hand 'Happy Valentines day' I told him 'be strong' I then skipped away, I was already late for class.

I arrived late into class, but I only saw Kaname and Takumi 'where are…?'

'We don't know' Takumi said 'look at all the chocolate I've got! Come and share it with me!'

I sighed and sat down next to him 'I'm worried now…' I looked at Kaname, his thoughts we're similar to mine. I stood up 'I'm going to the headmaster, don't follow' I added to Takumi.

I found my way to the headmasters' office 'Kaien Cross, how long do intend of letting Zero be like this?' I asked upon my entering.

'What a way to enter dear Mayu' he giggled then his voice became a serious tone 'I don't know, I was hoping he would just take the tablets…'

'You knew he wouldn't, he hates the vampire species!' I leaned on his table 'I don't like seeing such a good person in so much pain' I told him 'It makes me…upset' I rolled the words around my tongue and then left the room and went to the others. I came when they were just about getting told of 'so what have you done then? Provoked Zero, as if he isn't in enough pain already, taunting him…what were you thinking Aido?' I went up to them, splitting the group in two and standing beside my brother.

'He has changed since the incident four years ago…' My brother commented 'It's unavoidable now…'

I stayed silent and stared angrily at my fellow students.


End file.
